In the Past
by warpedskies
Summary: Ash couldn't take it, losing so many times could really dent a guys self-esteem. So he decided to give up, no more leagues and no more challenging gyms. He wouldn't stop training of course, but what was the point of fighting a battle he would never win? 5 years later a tournament is being held. Thing is, who exactly issues a world tournament for no reason in the middle June?


**Okay, this idea has been in my head for a while. As far as I've seen it hasn't been made yet. So let me know what you think, you can completely and utterly chew my storyhole open with your reviews or tell me that I made a good story and should eat some cheerios to feel good about myself. Let's just start this already.**

A young man sat on the edge of a huge window of what appeared to be a huge castle. This was Cameron Palace, and it housed the current royal family. The man looked upon the people roaming around, smiling happily. Seeing brought a smile to his face as well. 'I helped this place become what it is today.' the man thought. His deep crimson eyes glistening against the moon.

"Katja!" The man yelled out into the night sky, then an incredible gust of wind passed by, barely wavering the man from his spot on the window sill as a deep green dragon floated down to him

"Raggh?" The dragon seemed to send him a questioning glance

"Oh c'mon, you can mate later. You're the one who put me up here anyway, how else would I get down?" The man said humorously

The dragon seemed to send him a glare and a confused "Rahhg?"

"Just... please? I'll give you your favorite snack... what are they called? Pokeetos?" The young man asked

"Rahhggh Urahh Rahg" was the informative reply

"Thanks a bunch Katja, you're the best dragon I know!" He said enthusiastically, and Katja gave a stare as if saying 'I'm the _only_ dragon you know'

 **-Line Break-**

"Mommy, when is brother coming back from his play date with Katty?" A blonde little girl asked, wearing a scarlet frilly dress

"Oh you know him dear, always taking his time what with his jokes and all!" Said another blonde woman, wearing a royal white dress

"Brother is funny to me!" The girl said with a little giggle

"He's funny to everyone Luna, your brother can make the most stuck up noble I'd ever meet laugh." The woman said with a chuckle of her own

The door then opened when a loud creak and in walked a young man wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans with red and black shoes. He had raven colored hair with spiky bangs that covered his the top red eyes, smooth, pale skin and a necklace with a deep red gem in it.

"Yo, mom and Lun." He greeted simply as he walked towards them waving, the dragon giving a friendly wave as well

"I'll never understand why you prefer those... those commoner close over one of our very expensive and wonderfully crafted suits." The woman said with a small pout

"Hey, I think I look pretty hot in these close... at least most girls outside of the palace think so." He said with a shrug

"Hi Katty! Can we fly to Sinnoh again?" Luna asked the pokemon, who only gave a snort in return

"Hey Kat, no being rude to my sis, a'ight?" He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes that caused even the strongest of dragon types sweat bullets

"Oh yes, you planned on taking Luna to Sinnoh for that upcoming tournement correct?" The blonde woman asked

"Yep, should be pretty fun right Lun? Tons of 'adorbo' pokemon to play with." He said, stretching his back a bit

"Can we start flying now mommy? I want to see all the flying pokemon!" Luna said with excitement

"Yes deary, now young man, I expect you to keep close watch on her. If one hair is out of place I will have you banished and beaten to a pulp by our finest fighting type." She said with the same glint the young man had earlier

"Sounds fun, but sure thing mom. When have I ever let my little sis get hurt?" He asked, feigning to be hurt "Now let's go munchkin, climb aboard Katja Airways, where we have a weird cheesy smell every other day." He said holding his nose causing Katja to glare at him as they flew away

"You need to find another purpose in the world Ash, if not for yourself then for me and Luna." The woman said, frowning deeply

"My lady, Count Vadlam requests your help with the taxes due this week." A man who appeared to be in his late fifties, wearing a butler outfit, said

"Yes Mikael, tell him I'll be there at once." She said waving a hand dismissively

"Yes lady Ilene." He said, bowing and walking away

 **-Line Break-**

"So little lady, how has your day been?" Ash asked, his bangs wildly flailing in the wind

"It was super fun brother! I got see all kinds of lucario today, and they were fighting GALLADE! Oh, I wish you were there!" She shouted, bouncing up and down while she sat on the dragonite

"Well I hope you didn't attempt to join in, I didn't do that until I was 17." He replied jokingly

"You're an old man now brother!" She said, giggling loudly at her joke

"Now that, was dirty. I'm definitely gonna get ya for that!" He said, laughing himself, while Katja just sighed and smiled lightly "Oi Kat, don't be jealous 'cause my sis is cuter than you!" the smile instantly turned into a scowl and she growled a bit, this was gonna be a long trip

 **So just a little prologue type of deal, to get in the feel of the story. A lot of people might be bothered by how I take years to mention names but yeah, I'd think tags make the main protag pretty obvious. Review and all that shit if you want. Follow/fav, again if you like the story. Later.**


End file.
